


after work

by hieroglyphica



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, god help me, i just think sakuya's needy, id say shameless but im ashamed LMAO, idk how to write im, just think these two members of harugumi are way more pent up than they let on, maybe fluff? idk, mostly just horny, theyre dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphica/pseuds/hieroglyphica
Summary: i think tsuzusaku's cute
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	after work

Sakuya's kisses were like heaven to Tsuzuru. He didn't expect it from him, but Sakuya loved peppering him in them. From his cheeks to his forehead to his chest, Sakuya was affectionate, lips leaving cold marks everywhere on his body. 

Everywhere, when no one was around, and Sakuya was sitting against his lap, mouth sucking on Tsuzuru's neck. Tsuzuru couldn't get a clear glimpse at him right now, but it only made the sensation stronger. Wet sounds came from Sakuya as he made something akin to a  _ moan _ \- Tsuzuru had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from losing his mind right there - and started moving down his body. His touch was gentle, small fingers unzipping Tsuzuru's jacket.

"I'm never getting used to this," Tsuzuru groaned. Sakuya pulled away from drinking up Tsuzuru's taste, flushed. His eyes were wide, though his lips were stained with saliva, tongue poking out. The sight instantly filled Tsuzuru with an image that he and his lower body suddenly and  _ desperately  _ wanted to see. 

"Getting used to what?" Sakuya cocked his head, while his hands took off Tsuzuru's jacket for him. Tsuzuru shuddered, helping Sakuya take his top all off - and it was bare, all for Sakuya. The boy immediately took to tracing Tsuzuru's chest, pressing and drawing lines in his muscles. 

Tsuzuru hadn't thought he was that sensitive until Sakuya dove down to suck on his nipples.

" _ Ah- Sakuya, _ " It was supposed to be a kiss, but Tsuzuru could feel his tongue, swirling around him. The suction of his mouth, the warmth of his saliva, the  _ pleasure  _ that ran through him at the touch, it all made Tsuzuru shudder. He wrapped his arms around Sakuya, giving a gasp in response. " _ That, _ " His pants were getting uncomfortably tight. "How… How forward you are."

Every time Sakuya looked up, it took everything in Tsuzuru not to pin him down right there. His eyes were quickly swallowed by darkness, drool dripping and connecting Tsuzuru and his mouth, face so unbearably  _ red _ . Sakuya looked so  _ hungry _ and he had barely even started.

Fuck, how did someone so innocent become so  _ lustful  _ in bed?

"Sorry, Tsuzuru-kun," Sakuya ran his tongue over his lips - Tsuzuru pulled him in, kissing him with an open mouth. Sakuya's words melted away, replaced by a moan at his ministrations. His mouth tasted so _ delicious _ , tasting of sweet honey and  _ Sakuya _ , and for a moment, he felt like an animal. Like an animal losing control, Tsuzuru's hands gripped Sakuya's ass, bringing him closer, his  _ taste _ flooding his senses. 

" _Mm,_ _ngh,"_ Sakuya was so _sensitive._ Every touch made him squeak and moan, and him sitting in Tsuzuru's lap wasn't helping Tsuzuru's boner at all. Sakuya was _hard_ , already so pent up, gentle lips sucking on Tsuzuru's tongue as Tsuzuru ran his hands through his hair. Sakuya's hands also started to massage Tsuzuru's chest in place of his mouth, resulting in fire in his gut that made him kiss Sakuya harder. 

"I," Sakuya pulled away, murmuring against Tsuzuru's lips. "I love you so much," He moved to nuzzle Tsuzuru's neck, pressing another kiss on the other side. "I love your  _ taste.. _ " Sakuya's fingers raked down Tsuzuru's side, and Tsuzuru shuddered. His touch was featherlight, like electricity through his body.

"I can't help it," Sakuya rolled his hips against Tsuzuru, going back to continue sucking on the other side of Tsuzuru's chest. Warm and wet and still sending jolts of pleasure through his body, Tsuzuru's hips met Sakuya's at every lick. It was like Sakuya's lips were on fire, and every kiss he pressed down his body spread it even more. 

"I just  _ can't help it _ …" Sakuya left a trail of kisses down his chest, down to his abdomen. He was getting closer and closer to Tsuzuru's aching cock, lips feeling wetter the more he kissed Tsuzuru.

"Haa… Tsuzuru-kun…" A moan, bringing his face too close to Tsuzuru's crotch. His expression was so dirty, mouth open and panting, eyes so hungry they looked full of darkness. Sakuya's hips were rolling against the bed, grinding so desperately and leading to him to cry out more and more. It stirred a fire in Tsuzuru's gut. His cock twitched, precum starting to stain his boxers and pants badly. "I wanted you all  _ day… _ I'm sorry for being selfish,"

Eyes alight like a feral animal's, Sakuya unzipped Tsuzuru's pants, slow and steady. He'd mess up a little, tugging on Tsuzuru's clothes with a frustrated bite of his lips. It was cute, seeing Sakuya look so hungry, yet struggle with getting Tsuzuru's boxers off, but… Tsuzuru was starting to get impatient. He reached out, to help him with it, and when his cock sprang free-

" _ But I need you. _ " Sakuya let out a guttural sound, moving to swallow Tsuzuru in one go. He'd sounded so needy, like an animal in heat, desperate for him in so many ways. The thought and warm heat engulfing him made him jerk his hip up into Sakuya's mouth.

" _ Nnngh,  _ Sakuya, fuck- That's not selfish-  _ haa _ -" And ah, Tsuzuru didn't like to swear much, especially not in front of Sakuya. But when he was  _ deepthroating  _ him, pleasured noises sending shivers of ecstasy through his body, Tsuzuru couldn't think straight. Not when he heard the sloppy sounds of meat against skin, not when he looked and Sakuya was getting off  _ hard  _ on solely his  _ taste. _

_ "Haa,  _ Sakuya, I'm going to  _ cum _ , hold on-" So much pleasure shook his body. Tsuzuru shivered, tense from how much he was holding  _ back.  _ Sakuya pulled off of him - with a disappointed moan, Tsuzuru gestured for him to come closer. Sakuya obliged, his legs on both sides of Tsuzuru's hips, and fuck-

He hadn't noticed Sakuya had taken off his pants at all. Sakuya's legs were exposed, alongside the hard, aching member between his thighs. It was evident that Sakuya was touching himself. Sakuya huffed, moaning and without Tsuzuru realizing it, Sakuya had already started rutting against him.

"Ah, Tsuzuru-kun," A soft, drawn out moan. "Can you cum inside me?"

Despite everything about Sakuya's look, posture, and  _ hardness,  _ he still sounded so innocent. He still sounded like himself, and that's what made the  _ lust  _ in his tone stand out so much. It was like Tsuzuru had corrupted this angel that stood in front of him, given him a taste of sex and driven him insane. It was like Sakuya had wanted him that  _ much. _

Tsuzuru's hands firmly gripped Sakuya's hips. His face felt hot, and he could tell Sakuya just wanted to sink onto Tsuzuru's cock already. Fingers meeting Sakuya's hole, it was twitching, as if desperate for something inside him.

Tsuzuru felt himself  _ growl. _

" _ Fuck,  _ Sakuya," And in a swift motion, he brought Sakuya's hips down onto his cock. Sakuya let out a scream, burying his face in his shoulder, and Tsuzuru couldn't bear to be patient and slow. "I'll give you  _ everything  _ you want."

Sakuya was sobbing, clinging to Tsuzuru's chest. Moaning, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the air, and he was losing it, losing all sense and composure.

"I'll  _ fuck you,  _ I'll cum inside you as much as you  _ want, fuck- _ " His throat felt low, a frustrated, constricted  _ growl  _ of a tone suffocating himself. Sakuya's hole was warm and tight and  _ perfect,  _ and Sakuya  _ wanted him  _ this much. So much, he could feel the want and lust in every motion, in the way his fingertips  _ clawed _ down Tsuzuru's sides.

"Please!" Sakuya gasped. He met Tsuzuru's thrusts with a frantic pace, fucking himself on him like an animal. "Haa, Tsuzuru-kun, please,"

He leaned in, kissing Tsuzuru deeply, intently. Lips sucking on his skin, tongue sloppily trying to make its way inside - ah, Tsuzuru couldn't stop humming, moaning, and Sakuya drank up every sound. He was so cute.

Cute, as his hand frantically jerked himself off.  _ Cute _ , as he arched his back against Tsuzuru.  _ Cute _ , so cute, it made Tsuzuru slam him against. the bed and pound him faster. Tsuzuru was an  _ animal,  _ thrusting inside him with all the power that he had, and he heard Sakuya scream.

"Ah- Ah! Tsuzuru-  _ Tsuzuruu- _ " Tsuzuru felt a hot liquid shoot against his abdomen. Sakuya's eyes were closed, mouth open in an elongated  _ moan,  _ and he  _ came  _ from Tsuzuru's cock. 

"Haa- I-I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry-"

Tsuzuru rammed into him even faster.

"Haa," Tsuzuru bit down,  _ hard _ , on Sakuya's neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but  _ definitely _ enough to leave marks for days. "I-I'm cumming too, h-hold on,"

Then white waves of pleasure, burning hot  _ relief _ flooded his body. He heard himself shout, and if he was in his right mind, he'd be almost embarrassed by how feral he sounded. But for now, Tsuzuru had his face buried in Sakuya's neck, relishing how Sakuya squeezed around him, how Sakuya gripped him so  _ tightly.  _

" _ Haa…  _ Haa… You're so  _ warm inside… _ " 

Sakuya sounded so full of bliss, happiness. Tsuzuru kissed him on the cheek, threading his hands through Sakuya's with a tired sigh.

"Tired?"

Sakuya nodded, eyes fluttering closed.

"Tsuzuru-kun, can you stay inside me?" His hands played with Tsuzuru's, fingers drumming agaibst his knuckles. Sakuya's legs wrapped around him, too.

"It helps me sleep at night…" Sakuya's tone was so cute, so full of warmth and honey… Tsuzuru fell beside him, pulling Sakuya to his chest. Sakuya immediately melted, burying his face in his chest.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right here for you, Sakuya."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> do you ever think about tsuzuru and sakuya's height difference. tsuzuru fucking rails sakuya he's so small


End file.
